familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Côte-Nord
|other_name = |native_name = |nickname = |settlement_type = Region |motto = |image_skyline = |imagesize = |image_caption = |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = |city_logo = |citylogo_size = |image_map = Côte-Nord.png |mapsize = |map_caption = Map of Côte-Nord in relation to Quebec. |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |image_dot_map = |dot_mapsize = |dot_map_caption = |dot_x = |dot_y = |pushpin_map = |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_map_caption = |pushpin_mapsize = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Canada |subdivision_type1 = Province |subdivision_name1 = Quebec |subdivision_type2 = |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 =247627.06 |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = 95609.34 |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2001 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 97766 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |latd= |latm= |lats= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longs= |longEW= |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = http://www.cotenord.gouv.qc.ca |footnotes = }} Côte-Nord (French for "Northern Shore", area 247,627.06 km², or 95,609.34 sq mi) is the second largest administrative region by land area in Quebec, Canada, after Nord-du-Québec. It covers much of the northern shore of the Saint Lawrence River's estuary and the Gulf of Saint Lawrence past Tadoussac, i.e. most of the south-east shore of the province. At the 2006 census it had a resident population of 95,911 inhabitants. While the western half of the region is on the same time zone as the rest of Quebec, the eastern half of the region, including most of the Anticosti Island, belongs to the Atlantic Time Zone. Population As of the 2001 census, the population amounted to 97,766, slightly more than 1% of the province's population, spread across 25 municipalities. Baie-Comeau and Sept-Îles combined amounts for a little more than half of the population. Geography and economy .]] Côte-Nord was created as an administrative region in 1966. Important landmarks of Côte-Nord include Anticosti Island, the Mingan Archipelago, and the Manicouagan Reservoir. A territorial dispute between Quebec and what is now Newfoundland and Labrador concerning the border between Côte-Nord and Labrador has existed since 1927. The region's economy is based on mining (mostly iron), lumbering, aluminum production, and tourism. Côte-Nord's fourteen hydroelectric dams, notably the Manicouagan-Outardes complex, supply Hydro-Québec with over 10,500 megawatts of power. Subdivisions Regional county municipalities * Caniapiscau * La Haute-Côte-Nord * Manicouagan * Minganie * Sept-Rivières Independent municipalities * Basse-Côte-Nord * Blanc-Sablon, Quebec * Bonne-Espérance, Quebec * Côte-Nord-du-Golfe-du-Saint-Laurent, Quebec * Gros-Mécatina, Quebec * Saint-Augustin, Côte-Nord, Quebec Indian reserves * Betsiamites * Essipit * La Romaine * Matimekosh * Mingan * Natashquan * Uashat-Maliotenam Naskapi reserved territory * Kawawachikamach Major communities *Baie-Comeau *Chute-aux-Outardes *Fermont *Forestville *Havre-Saint-Pierre *Les Escoumins *Pointe-aux-Outardes *Pointe-Lebel *Port-Cartier *Sacré-Coeur *Sept-Îles People of or from Côte-Nord *Category:Born in Côte-Nord *Category:Resided in Côte-Nord References See also * Mingan Archipelago External links * Regional Portal * Côte-Nord * Ancestry.com message-boards * Côte-Nord Tourism Category:Côte-Nord